Yuri and Tomoko's study date
by antaguirre
Summary: Tomoko invites Yuri to "study" with her. (Points if you got the Choku! reference)


_Ding Dong._

Tomoko opened the door. "Who where"

"What the hell are you talking about" Yuri said with a deadpan expression.

"Ah, uh, it was a joke I saw on the internet." Tomoko explained meekly. "You've never seen it before?"

"No."

Yuri looked at Tomoko then looked off to the side. "You said you wanted me to come over to study."

"Y-yeah" Tomoko stuttered. "I thought someone smart like you could help me with math."

Yuri still looking away lifted her sleeve to cover her now blushing face.

"I-I'm not much better at math than you."

Tomoko shrugged "Eh, even if that's so, we could still hang out if we're both too stupid to make any progress."

The red from Yuri's face went away.

"Fine."

Yuri stepped inside and they both started walking up stairs to Tomoko's room.

"Did you invite Hina too?" Yuri asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"No, I know she had plans with her family." Tomoko replied.

"Yoshida?"

"Eh, delinquents aren't interested in doing good in school, they're only interested in motorcycles and Disn*yland goods." Tomoko said with a grin.

Yuri looked at Tomoko with a blank face.

"That was uh, another joke, uh reference to a manga." Tomoko said looking at the ground fidgeting with her hands.

"Hm" Yuri hummed

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, water."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

Despite hanging out with Tomoko a lot lately, Yuri had never actually seen her room. She looked around expecting a messy room with magazines or trash thrown around. But the room was surprisingly clean, floor was clean, shelves were dusted, her "books" were organized and what clearly looked like Girl Love and Boy Love manga were tucked in a gap under her bed.

Tomoko came back carrying two glasses of water, one was filled to the very top and the other was three quarters full.

"Here" Tomoko said handing Yuri the glass with the moderate amount of water.

"Thanks." They both put their glasses on the table.

"Should we get started?" asked Yuri.

"Y-yeah."

They worked on math for ten minutes in silence. Like an exam room, the only sound to be heard was the scratching of their pencils and the sound of a page turning. Yuri would occasionally look up and see Tomoko looking at her, who would then quickly look back at her work.

"Is there something you want, T-Tomoko." Yuri muttered the last part looking down. She still wasn't used to calling Tomoko by her first name.

"Eh, no, uh yes," Tomoko rambled "I need help with this problem." Tomoko shuffled a few pages then showed Yuri her book.

"Ok, just give me a second to write it out."

After checking to see if the simple problem didn't have a trick answer Yuri found the answer.

"X is equal to 6" Yuri said.

When she looked up, she saw Tomoko extending her arms, holding a wrapped box towards her.

"H-Happy six month anniversary." Yuri's deadpan expression turned into a flustered one.

"You, remembered?" Yuri said.

"How could I forget" Tomoko said surprised, "Your special to me, you know that, right? You, you mean a lot to me."

"I, Your" Yuri didn't know how to respond "I didn't think, I." Yuri covered her blushing face with both her hands.

Tomoko gently grabbed Yuri's hands. She chuckled seeing Yuri's flustered face. "Hey, it's ok b-babe." Tomoko said getting red herself, "You can open your gift."

Yuri, still red, slowly unwrapped the box and opened it.

"A Disn*yland cow mug" Yuri said.

"Yeah" said Tomoko smugly "I know how much you _love_ that mascot since that time we went on that f-"Tomoko was cut off by Yuri embracing her.

*Tomoko then proceeded to do that thing anime protagonist do when they get hugged. They have a surprised look on their face holding their arms out, then they close their eyes hugging the other person back.*

" _hmhmhm_ " Yuri started giggling, resting her head on Tomoko's shoulder.

"What are you do- woah." said Tomoko as she suddenly started to fall backwards.

Yuri, now on top of Tomoko, gave a soft smile.

"You're so stupid, Tomoko." She leaned forward "It's one of the reasons why I love you" she whispered, then leaned in and kissed her. Tomoko kissed back. As they passionately kissed each other, Tomoko embraced Yuri as more of Yuri's body weight shifted onto her. Tomoko wrapped her legs around Yuri and, despite being light, brought Yuri down on top of her.

"Oof" they both gasped.

They were both quiet for a second until Tomoko started laughing. "hahahaha"

"What?" Yuri said almost laughing herself.

"I may be an idiot, but you're just as much of an idiot for dating me. Hahahha"

Yuri started giggling, moving to Tomoko's side " _Hehe_. Yeah, I guess we both idiots, aren't we." Yuri wrapped her arms around Tomoko and Tomoko did the same. After six months of dating, Tomoko and Yuri slept, cuddled together, for the first time.


End file.
